Merry X-Mas Eve
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Remy enjoys some joyous peace with his lovers on the holidays


As much as Remy had once sought out adventure and wild nights out, he was now truly content to be with Charles and Erik as they had a cease fire for Christmas on Remy's behalf. Remy wanted to spend the holidays with his lovers and nothing would dissuade him of doing so. Not even the fact that both of them were fighting each other for years. Remy had gone back in time decades and he had fallen for both of them despite his fights with Erik over the years. Remy knew that he was probably changing the future but he didn't truly care. They were the ones he wanted to be with, more then he had ever wanted to be with Rogue or Bella or Chandra or...anyone that he had ever been with. It may not be a conventional relationship but it was working.

Remy was with both of them and stayed out of the fights between the X-men and the Brotherhood and now he was making both of them be with him today and tomorrow. The three of them had gone to Italy so they would not run into anyone that could disrupt this holiday for them. This maybe the only holiday that Remy would have with them and he would enjoy it, no matter what he had to do. Remy did not know how to control his time traveling ability, nor did he know how it had activated since half of his powers were locked away thanks to Sinister. Though many of them had started to return since he had once again traveled through time. So at any moment Remy could find himself traveling through time again into the past where they would not be born or return to his correct time when they would all be true enemies again or even worse. Go to the far distance future where they were nothing but ash. Remy wanted to enjoy what time they had before he lost them.

The fact that Remy knew what was coming, what was rising in the dark meant that at any time even without his time traveling ability, he could lose one or the other. Time had been proven to be changeable as recently as last year thanks to Logan and the Sentinels, so even without his changing it, things could change to such a degree that he could lose one or both to death and that was...horrible. For Remy had done the stupidest thing of his life and had fallen in love with Charles Xavier and Erik Magnus Lennisher. The two destined enemies, the two people who already could barely stand each other thanks to Erik accidentally paralyzing him, betraying him on purpose, trying to kill Mystique and,..all else that happened. The two of them could share Remy as they rarely had to see each other at all

"What has you thinking so somberly on what should be a joyous day..eve?'

Remy turned toward Charles and smiled. He knew the fact that he had to ask both frustrated and intrigued Charles. Frustrated him because Charles was not used to having to ask and intrigued because he had to ask, because Remy was a mystery to him instead of Charles instantly knowing everything about him. No one else had ever been able to do that for him. Only Erik when he wore the helmet and that wasn't the same for him as he knew Erik's mind before then but he had never truly known Remy's.

"Just wondering...about everything."

"That's a lot to wonder about...How about while the two of us keep our promise not to fight, you don't worry about anything." Startled Remy looked at Charles."I may not be able to read your mind but I can read your face after ten months of being together. Whatever you were thinking, it was worrying you and..The next two days are suppose to be filled with joy...With peace between the three of us..Between the two of us since there is always peace with you."

Remy winced at that since that was far from the truth but Charles didn know that, neither did Erik. As Remy hadn't told either of them that he was from the future. Erik had seen him come out of the portal but he just thought that was one of his powers and Remy had not told him any different. It had taken Remy days to even realize who Erik was and by then they were already lovers and Remy had..let it go. Charles and he had met by chance and since they had been lovers in the future, Remy had willing let himself be seduced when Erik and him had been on a break. Eventually they had gotten back together and the three of them had entered a time share of dating and relationships. It was extremely odd but it was working for them and though Remy regretted the fact that he was sorta lying to them both and could leave them both at any time without any warning, he was happy.

"I..will not thinking about any of it anymore."Remy leaned into Charles and kissed him, letting his empathy caressing him as well. A throat clearing had them breaking apart and turning toward the smiled to see Erik in the doorway and held out his hand to Erik and kissed him as well as soon as he was within reach. "Merry Christmas,Mon Amour."

"Merry Christmas, Remy." Erik caressed Remy's face with a gentleness he had never shown any other or would show any other in his life. Sometimes Remy was truly amazed at seeing what Magneto had been like before he truly became Magneto. And sometimes Remy mourned as he worried about what had happened to cause Erik to turn so cold and unfeeling and sometimes Remy worried that he wasn't changing anything. That it was Remy leaving, seemingly abandoning him that would cause Erik to become Magneto in truth and not just name. It kept him up at nights and he wondered about what his presence was doing to the time-line.

"Thank you for agreeing to this, Erik..I know it isn't easy for you...and I know this holiday is meaningless to you..You celebrate hanukkah not Christmas but your giving me this and..I truly appreciate it."

"I know..You haven't had many good holidays thanks to living on the streets and...I would give you the world, force it to kneel at your feet if you wished it. Giving you two days of peace..of just my presence is little compared to that."

"I would never ask that of you, Erik...I don't want that."

"I know that but I will make it safe for you, Remy." Erik caressed right below his eyes gently."You do not speak of it much but I know you must have been shunned terribly because of your most beautiful eyes..Escipally since you've had them since birth and I...I would go back and kill them all for you, I would make every single one of them that ever said anything about them...All that called you demon or devil if I could."

Remy show Charles shift uncomfortable in his chair and sought to bring everything to a different topic." Erik, you have arranged the perfect Christmas Eve and Christmas for us. The tree, the food, the presents, the songs. I want to arrange a good hanukkah for you,. Tell me how to do that. What do you want?"

"Remy..I haven't celebrate Hanukkah in years...Not since before the Camps."

"I know...Or rather I had suspected but I want to fix that. Tell me what you want."

"Nothing..I don't believe anymore. All I want is your presence at my side and your enjoyment at your holiday, at your celebration. That is all I need or want. I know that you do believe."

"I'm not a good Christian boy but I do try.. Are you sure,Erik? I don't mind, if that's what your worried about. I believe let anyone worship who and what and how they will. Everyone has the right to believe how they want to. No one should be able to tell you how to worship or who to worship. Especially in this country, were we went to war repeatedly to be the land of the free."

"That is well said, Remy."Charles wheeled over to the two of them and took Remy's hand."I may not be particularly religious but to deny anyone the right to worship how they want is stupid."

"And proof that the sapiens will never accept anything different then them when they can not even accept different religions." Remy stiffened as he knew well how such a comment would go with Charles and sure enough Charles had stiffened as well and was about to comment but a glance at Remy stopped him. Just as Erik seemed to remember who he was with and what he had promised. "I'm sorry, Remy.I.."

"No,its...not fine but I know you didn't mean lets just not talk about religion or any of it. Today and tomorrow is just for us and nothing outside of us means anything else. At least for these two days there is no outside..No war or almost war, no sapiens or mutants or... me that and I'll ask for nothing else."

To ease the tension Charles gave a mischievous smile and teased his lover."So I suppose you don't want any of the presents under the tree then."

"Now Remy didn't say that did he. ..Since you went to the trouble of getting him presents, I wouldn't want to put you out." Both Erik and Charles laughed at the innocent expression on their mutual lovers face while Remy smirked devilish at him as his angelic look gave way at their amusement.

"Because it would be a lot of trouble to return presents." Remy nodded at Erik's words as he dragged them both over to the tree. Well, dragged Erik and lifted Charles up with TK. Once he had gotten them both sitting by the tree, Remy grabbed one present for himself then handed them each one.

"One today then the rest tomorrow...Its how we did it once I met Pere."

"That sound fine,Remy. i used to have to wait till Christmas..I knew what the presents were, of course but I still hated it. I wanted to open them and having to wait was just as nerve wreaking as it was for everyone else who didn't know."

"And I never had to wait since Hanukkah isn't about presents and even if they were there was never money for anything anyway." Remy was surprised by Erik as he rarely spoke of his past. In fact that was the most Remy had ever heard about his past before the camps in the ten months they had been was touching and Remy kissed him gently for it.

"Thank you, Erik."Remy rested his head against Erik and just left it there, breathing in his most unlikely of lovers. Remy would never had believed that he could find happiness of any kind with Erik and yet he had. Remy would spend the rest of his life with Erik if he could and feared desperately that soon he would be ripped away from him and either lose him completely or be faced with Magneto again. And to find out that it had been Remy's lose that had created Magneto. Remy didn't want to lose Erik to Magneto. Just as Remy as didn't want to lose Charles now even though he missed the man he would grow into, even if he didn't miss how manipulative and secretive he would become.

"Remy, you promised." Startled Remy looked at Charles and remembered. He gave his lover a chagrin grin

"Sorry. Remy will stay in the now and not worry...Just know that I love you both...Very much." Both of them were startled as none of them had reached that point yet but Remy had needed to say it. Just in case.

Erik briefly paused then he smiled." I love you too, Remy...I have since practically the beginning...Its why I pushed you away, I feared that I would lose you..I pushed you and to Charles."

"And I am thankful for that. I doubt I will ever be more thankful for anything else in my life then that for I love you too, Remy. More then I have ever loved anyone else. All my other relationships pale in comparison with what I have with you. I will do anything I have to spend the rest of my life with you."

Remy smiled sadly at that, worry seeping in even as he basked in their words. Worry over leaving them and worry over what was coming.

Or rather who was coming.

His father


End file.
